1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable storage device, and particularly to a portable storage device with a protective cap which can protect connector of the portable storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 8, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional portable storage device. The portable storage device includes a case 16, a USB connector 14, and a cover 12 detachably connected to the case 16 to cover the USB connector 14.
The case 16 of the above-described conventional portable storage device is internally provided with circuits for storing and transmitting computer data, and is electrically connected to the connector 14, such that when the cover 12 is removed from the case 16 to expose the connector 14, the connector 14 may be directly plugged into a USB connector provided on a computer to function like an externally connected hard disk drive to transmit or store data. When the connector 14 is unplugged, the portable storage device can be carried by a user to any other place or be connected to another computer. Therefore, the portable storage device is highly mobile and convenient for use.
The connector 14 of the above-described conventional portable storage device is connected to an end of the case 16, and is protected by the cover 12 against uselessness resulted from collision, damage, distortion or deformation of the connector 14. During usage, the cover 12 may be taken off from the case 16 and easily lost. Once the cover 12 is lost, the connector 14 is no longer suitably protected and tends to become damaged, failed, and unusable.
Hence, how to improve the disadvantage in prior art is the major discussion of the present invention.